Incursio Votum: Through the Reflection
by Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn
Summary: A mysterious boy arrives in Inaba as a second set of serial murders begins. Can he help stop two different killing sprees, and find out who or what he really is? Or will he be controlled by his own Persona, the enigmatic and independent Boreas? Reflect upon thy darkest desires. Rated T for violence, language, and future mild adult themes, will go up later. OC/Rise, Yuu/?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Persona 4. All rights belong to Atlus. This story is for entertainment purposes only, not for profit, I do claim ownership of the OC's who appear in this chapter however.**

* * *

**_First Self: The One Who is Incomplete_**

* * *

_The void… Infinite yet finite._

_There is no light, yet there's no darkness…_

_Time doesn't move, and space doesn't exist…_

_Life and Death are irrelevant here…_

_I am everything… I am nothing_

_I can see… yet I am blind_

_I am somebody…I am nobody…_

_I can hear, but I am deaf_

_I know everything, yet I don't_

_But why?_

_Who am I?_

_What am I really?_

_When did I yearn for the truth?_

_Where did I come from?_

_Why do I exist in this place?_

_How am I aware of myself despite being nothing?_

_Huh?_

_What are you saying?_

_…Aeon… Fool… Lovers….Preistess…Chariot…_

_Huh? Which two?_

_Lovers… and Aeon…_

_What is your name?_

_I see…_

_You are…_

I groaned as I came around, opening my eyes to see blue in various shades. I laid in place, letting my eyes take their time to adjust to the lighting. I sat upright once I saw clearly, taking a brief moment to check my surroundings.

I was inside what looked to be the inside of a limousine. The style was regal and luxurious, like one would expect from an opera. With blue curtains draped above each window, as if they were each a separate stage. The seats were Victorian, but the upholstery was the same color as the curtains while the legs and trim found on the top of the backrest and corners were black. . Every bit of the fabric that I saw was velvet.

I turned to notice two shelves that had black trimming while the insides of each shelf were covered in tiles of various shades of blue, most of which were light blue from the lights that shown from above. They were each filled with various crystal goblets and wine glasses. I also noticed two dark blue bottles, one of wine, the other for brandy or scotch. I just wasn't sure.

My eyes focused upon a peculiar man. He was possibly small in stature, but he had long, spindly arms with slender hands in proportion that were covered by white gloves. His head was rounded, his face with a toothy grin while he looked at me with his large, eyes that lacked any irises. He was bald at the top, while his gray hair ran along the back of his neck, reaching down to the shoulders. His thick black eyelashes were angled inwards, like one's would be when frustrated. However, his most prominent feature was his immensely long curved nose that ended in a point. If one would to see his shadow, one would think that it would belong to that of a bird.

He was wearing a black tuxedo, which greatly took away from the unnerving appearance of himself. He had a humble, kind air to him despite his appearance. He was sitting in one of the seats, with a small table in front of him.

"Ah, I see you have finally awakened." the man said in a soft, respectful tone.

"Who are you?" I asked while looking at the strange man. "And where am I?"

The man chuckled softly once before speaking again.

"I am Igor, and this is the Velvet Room, a place that exists in between the realms of dreams and reality." he replied while holding his hands together in front of his face, just below the chin. "Usually, those who come here that are guests who are bound within a contract, or are destined to be. However, you are most peculiar…"

I blinked in confusion as Igor chuckled once again.

"I do not understand what you mean…" I replied, expression my uncertainty. "Do you know who I am?"

"Most interesting…" he said to himself. " One would presume that you have lost your memories… However, you do not have any to begin with. Perhaps it is because of your origins…"

"My…Origins?" I asked while tilting my head in confusion.

The old man closed his lips into a smile.

"Yes… Until recently, you have never existed at all." he explained. "Every person bound by fate has come into existence through some manner… However, you just, for lack of better terms, appeared out of thin air. I am at a loss of how it happened."

I listened intently to the man, nodding as I understood his words.

"I see… I mean no disrespect, but you still haven't answered my previous question. Do you know who I am?" I asked once more.

Igor slowly shook his head.

"Alas, I do not know who, nor what you are. I apologize for this great inconvenience." he apologized. "Perhaps in time you and I may learn more about the many mysteries that are entwined with your existence and future. All I do know is that the fact that you are here means is because we were destined to meet, and for myself to assist you on your journey to find the 'truth' of which you seek."

I closed my eyes and nodded in apprehension.

"Very well. Can you tell me how you can assist me on this journey that you speak of?" I inquired while opening my eyes as both he and I smirk.

"Of course I can. It would be my pleasure." Igor said happily.

**March 23.**

I awoke upon hearing the announcement calling out the name of my destination.

I looked down at my wrist to check the time. It has been over two weeks ever since I first met Igor in the Velvet Room. During that time, I learned of many things from Igor, from his "trade" to about the world that I now resided in. Apparently, I couldn't really reside in the Velvet Room, as the old man said that my existence is consistent enough to live in the real world, nor was I destined to live there in the Velvet Room.

I raised my pale white hand to scratch the top of my scalp through my spiky black hair. I can't help but wonder why I know so much of this reality, despite myself being an anomaly… It was like that I was given the information needed to function in society without attracting trouble. However, there were still many things that I don't know… like for instance, I don't know much of the history of the land or the world, nor what is deemed to be taboo or accepted.

When I left the Velvet Room, Igor told gave me an old fashioned ultramarine-colored key that had a navy blue tassel attached to the end of it, referred to as the Velvet Key, as well as a message.

"I told you of what was necessary, but you are to learn about your utilizing your powers on your own. I have not encountered such an unusual power in a very long time. The next time we meet will be when you require the assistance of myself or one of my associates. "

I sighed as I felt the train come to a stop, signaling that it has arrived at my destination. I quickly got up from my seat, adjusting my white cargo pants with black highlights that went up to the knees from the sides. My pants were held up in place by a studded belt as well with a square buckle.

The rest of my outfit was of a purple vest with many pockets and a white tank top underneath it. A hollowed pewter pendant in the shape of an hourglass shape formed by two triangles was dangling from a black string around my neck. Completing my outfit were a pair of white sneakers with purple stripes across the outer sides.

I gotten off the train and looked around the station. Not many people were around, which was perfect for what I had in mind.

I began walking towards the nearest reflective surface that I could find. I couldn't explain why, but I just had a sudden feeling to find one as soon as possible. I noticed the sign for the men's restroom, so I decided to go in there, as there would be a mirror for certain. However, as I gotten closer, I began to sense an ominous force emanating from within it.

I broke into a brisk jog and opened the door, only for my eyes to widen at the sight I came upon.

A man in his early forties was stepping backwards from the mirror, his face showing how scared he was, especially his dark brown eyes. I turned my attention towards the man's reflection, only to see a different sight.

The reflection of himself had golden yellow eyes, and was smirking in a sinister manner. He slowly held a hand out before the mirror began to ripple like the surface of a pond would after a droplet of water disturbed the surface.

A black arm slowly emerged from the epicenter of the ripples before it suddenly stretched forward, grasping the man by his face before it began pulling him towards the mirror. The man struggled in vain to break free, his cries for help muffled. He then noticed me, his only exposed eye silently pleading me to rescue him as he came closer towards the reflective surface.

I came back around to my senses, running towards the man as he was suddenly jerked into the mirror, vanishing into it. Without a second thought, I leaped and held my hands out in front of my face while I briefly noticed my pendant glowing closing my eyes as I braced for a collision.

However, I immediately opened my eyes upon feeling myself plummet downwards all of a sudden. I noticed that I was plummeting through a white abyss filled with blurs of various shades of gray that I couldn't make out what they really were.

I then looked down and saw a mirror showing the reflection of the bathroom that I was just in a moment ago. I braced myself for a rough landing… which came in the form of me rolling out of the mirror and collapsing to the floor hard.

I groaned softly while climbing to my feet, ignoring the throbbing pain that was present in my left elbow.

I quickly looked around the bathroom for any sign of the man. Yielding no results, I left in a hurry. Once outside, I saw no traces of him… nor hear any sounds…

In fact… I heard absolutely nothing… No clacking of the trains… no speakers announcing the departure or arrival of said trains… and most notably, not a single person around I was all alone in a deathly silent station…

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves as I noticed the state of the station…

The walls were cracked and covered in some unusual black moss. Posters were torn and the images were all but faded… windows were murky due to a thick layer of grime… the train tracks were all warped in various places and there was a rusted train car that was in absolute disrepair…

I began walking once again, however, I immediately froze in place upon hearing a low growling coming from behind me. I slowly turned my head over my shoulder, and froze to see myself.

He was wearing the exact same outfit as myself, had the same pale white skin and spiky black hair. He also had a few different details. One was a thin crescent shaped scar that curved around the bottom of the left eye, and his eyes were a brilliant yellow in color instead of my emerald green. He also had an black aura that surrounded his entire body.

"**_I have been waiting for thou…_**" my doppelganger said in a voice that was a mix of my own as well as a deeper, echoing one.

I blinked in confusion… what did he mean by waiting?

"Who… Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"_**I am Thou, and thou are I**_." he remarked.

"What?… What do you mean?" I was starting to become confused. " What the hell are you?"

"_**T****hou are incomplete… and I am a Shadow… part of Thy true self…**_" my double explained, his face expressionless.

I fell silent upon hearing that…

"Are you speaking the truth?"

The so called Shadow only nodded once in confirmation. I nodded back and looked at him in the eyes.

"I don't know what's going on here exactly… but can you help me out?" I asked. "I feel like you can help me with finding the 'truth' that I seek."

The shadow only nodded once before the black aura turned into a brilliant blue. He then closed his eyes and vanished, being replaced by a different entity entirely.

A dark purple, mechanical like humanoid appeared, with long, bat like wings for its arms, with a magenta membrane in between each finger. The prism like head with two smaller ones at the top of his head resembled that of a Western dragon's but lacked any mouth, nose, or eyes. The torso and legs were primarily shaped like a human's covered in knight's armor with silver spheres located where the joints were as well as a blue sphere in the middle of the chest.

His feet were saurian like, and ended with three toes, each tipped with a long, curved ivory talon. A long slender tail protruded from the back, covered in overlapping layers of armor. Protruding from the tip of his tail were two curved blades, making the limb a deadly axe.

I stared in awe at the transparent figure standing in front of me. He was hovering a meter from the ground, flapping his wings to keep in the air. I then felt a faint power beginning to form within me and some information emerged from deep within my mind.

"I know who you are now..." I announced as a smile formed on my face. "Your name is Boreas."

Boreas nodded before vanishing into thin air. Once he disappeared completely, a tarot card materialized before descending towards me, spinning repeatedly vertically before it stopped right in front of my face.

I noticed that one side featured Boreas posed as if he was leaping into the air to take flight, his wings stretched above him while looking upwards. His tail was curled up to show the axe within the card. The back was blue with an opera mask with a neutral face. one side black while the opposite was white. The mask was within a silver star like border with multiple points.

I held a hand out and gingerly grabbed the card with one hand as a smile formed on my face. I then crushed the card with a fist while twisting my wrist clockwise, resulting in it to shatter like glass.

"Persona!" I cried out as the shards froze in place. I watched the shards beginning to glow as they then darted through the air, multiplying as they went towards my back. From within my mind, I felt Boreas' presence as he spoke to me.

**_Thou has the power to become one with I. Use this power to seek for the "Truth" that thou desire. But heed this warning. Once together, Thou shall be more vulnerable against the Shadows. However, the unity shall be only temporary, and should thou wish it, it shall be undone._**

"I understand, partner." I said out loud as I felt the shards embedding themselves into my back, summoning Boreas' wings as well as the tail. I felt the limbs become one with me before the remaining ones surrounded my head, merging with each other to form a helmet that obviously will be similar to Boreas' head.

I unfurled my wings while gently swaying my new tail. I was amazed that I could do such a thing with my Persona… but then, I recalled Igor's words when I left the Velvet Room

_"I told you of what was necessary, but you are to learn about your utilizing your powers on your own. I have not encountered such an unusual power in a very long time. "_

Unusual power… I recalled Igor saying that everyone had some form of destiny… I then remembered that man I tried to save, only to lose him in this weird place.

Something is going on here… and the fact that I came to this town that was a ways from a city had to be tied to my destiny…

What is my purpose for coming to Inaba?

As soon as I thought that, I felt a new presence coming towards me from behind. I turned around, only to stare at black blob that had a cyan mask on it with an expression that appeared to be either of depression or sadness.

_Prepare yourself._ I heard Boreas warn me._ Remember, I cannot assist thou in this form._

I immediately braced myself as the blob made a cry that vaguely sounded like "brahkura" before it began to charge towards me.

However I had other ideas, I flapped my wings and took to the air, avoiding the masked blob as I fled towards the restroom that I came out of. I watched as the Shadow gave chase, only to see it lose interest in chasing me after several meters. I landed and breathed a sigh of relief. I knew that I could've fought, but I didn't know what I was up against.

However, just before I reached my destination, I felt someone appearing from within.

"Zio!"

I screamed in pain as I felt a surge of electricity go through my body from above me. I crashed into the ground on my side, coughing up a little blood in the process as I felt the tail and wings disappear.

"Great… I can't believe that another Persona user has shown up in this town…" a man's voice said bitterly.

I rolled onto my back, grimacing in pain. My legs were numb and refused to move at all. I heard footsteps coming from inside the bathroom as I turned my attention to the shadow that I fled from earlier. It noticed me and charged forward, eagerly wanting to attack me. However, before it got the chance, a bolt of lightning came down upon it, causing it to explode into a blood red mist.

"Hmm… You're not what I expected." the voice said again as I twisted head to see the owner of the voice.

The man was wearing a black velveteen robe with a hood pulled up. His hands were hidden deep within the oversized sleeves while the feet were covered completely. His face was concealed behind a mask similar in appearance to that of the Shadow's, only lacking a mouth.

"Who… are you? I asked weakly.

"I go by the name of Desiderare. And I would like to welcome you to the Reflect Realm." the robed figure replied calmly.

"The Reflect Realm?" I asked in confusion.

" Yes, you see, this world is very special." Desiderare explained calmly. " This reality reveals the darkest, innermost desires of somebody. However, only those with the power, or the potential can possibly enter this place."

"Power? Potential?" I questioned while staring where the man's eyes would be located,

"Those who can use a Persona, like yourself." the masked man replied bluntly. "However, I never saw one who can merge with their Persona like that before. That kind of ability is something that's impossible for humans…perhaps you're one of their kind…"

I began to feel my legs again, however, I stayed put, intending to obtain more answers about where I was now, as well as anything else of importance.

Desiderare paused to examine me briefly before continuing.

"I see… you're definitely not human at all…but yet can live amongst them in your incomplete state." he pointed out before a soft chuckle escaped his mouth.

"You're quite interesting… perhaps I could bestow you one of my own powers." he said. " The ability to freely traverse through the mirrors, as well as bringing others into this realm with you."

I blinked in confusion. This man was starting to make little sense.

"bring others to this realm?" How does that work?

The man laughed before he held out one of his concealed hands.

"Be warned though, this world is different from others. Those with Personas born from other worlds will not appear here. Only those that already dwell here shall assist you." he warned in a casual manner.

I was confused at the last part of Desiderare's warning. I blinked as his hand appeared from the sleeve, his hand grasping a deck of blank white cards.

"Take a look at these tarot cards. As you can see, they're all blank. Let's use these as an example for what I'm about to explain next." he explained before using his thumb to push the top card towards me.

"Pretend that this top card is someone who has arrived in the Reflect Realm for the very first time. The blankness represents the nigh infinite futures this person has the possibility of witnessing as a child. However, this flexibility is however lost once they are adults."

The top card glowed, producing an image that featured myself from the side, looking meticulously down at a blue hourglass that was floating in midair, each half of it filled with the contents used to measure the unknown length of time. A scroll like banner was positioned above the head with "Aeon" written in English in the very middle of the banner.

Desiderare nimbly used his index and middle fingers to grasp the card and held it upright with the white back facing towards me.

"However, nobody, not even the person themselves are not aware of their own future until it becomes the past. The back of the card will represent this fact." he continued. "Tarot cards are used to read one's future. However, every reading with them will only tell a different piece of that person's future, and multiple readings will not reveal the full truth."

I listened intently, even though I had no idea of why the masked man was telling me all this.

"Now, let's not forget about the other cards. You see, the Persona thrives upon bonds of the heart. Friendship, rivalries, even love are such kinds of bonds. They are necessary to help set one's future, as well as affecting those they are close with."

Desiderare carefully set the card back onto the top of the deck face down before tossing the entire deck up into the air. He looked at me as the cards scattered and fluttered to the ground,

" There is, however, one factor that can potentially unravel the preordained outcome, and that is you own desires. Desires are what you want. They can be selfish, or selfless. Regardless of the nature, they influence your decisions even without you realizing it. Desire also is what also defines your personal morality, judgment, and even your own perception of life, to a degree." he stated before holding his hand out to catch one of the blank cards still in the air as the others fell to the ground around us.

"Look carefully at how the cards fell, and tell me what you see." he instructed.

I looked down and carefully looked at the cards. I noticed that some of them had pictures on them now, while others are still white.

"Some have images while others are still white." I pointed out, noticing that the Aeon card was not present amongst the cards with images.

"Exactly, the ones with the images face up will represent those who openly admit or act upon their desires." the masked man said before holding the card he caught face down in front of me. "Now, what do you think the ones who are face down represent?"

I took a moment to think it over. I looked at the caught card before glancing at the scattered cards, taking note of how some are face up and vice versa. I recalled what I just heard.

The cards that are face up represent those who either admit their desires or act upon them. The face down ones had to represent the opposite. At least that's what I deduced from the given information.

"The face down ones represent those who deny their desires, or are too afraid to admit them." I replied with a calm demeanor.

"Excellent, you're indeed a quick learner." Desiderare applauded me before continuing. "However, even the ones who act upon their desires will have one that they will deny. Now, the Reflect Realm reveals that darkest desire that lingers within everyone in the form of Shadows. However, the more it is denied, the more human the Shadow becomes.

"Your Persona, Boreas, was such a Shadow. However, since you are incomplete, the desire he represented wasn't known, therefore, you were easy to accept him. However, once you complete yourself, Boreas will become a Shadow again and break free. He has only joined you in order to maintain his own existence."

I wasn't remotely surprised upon hearing that, as if I actually knew that would happen. I remained silent as Desiderare continued.

"You being here had to be in part of your destiny. What you are to do though, is tied to the card that I caught, the Moon Card, in the upright position. You apparently have to be involved with some kind of mystery or two involving the real world, the Reflect Realm, and a third one that other Persona users enter on a frequent basis."

I nodded a bit as Desiderare turned the card he still held around, revealing it to be the one he announced.

"I believe we must part ways for today. But before I depart, I have two things to ask of you. The first is more of a favor. Will you help complete this tarot deck of mine?" he dropped the card before moving his hand in a rhythmic manner while it began glowing a brilliant green. All the tarot cards began glowing the same way before darting into the air, reassembling the deck quickly. I watched in awe as the now reorganized deck was gently grasped by the glowing hand before returning to normal.

Desiderare held the deck out to me expectantly.

"Will you accept it?" he asked.

I only nodded in acceptance while holding out my right hand out as he relinquished the unusual tarot deck to me.

"Thank you, I will repay you for this. Now, as for the second thing, do you have a name that I can address you by as?" he asked.

I frowned while sighing a bit. I really did wish that I knew what my name was, or had something to be called by. I closed my eyes and shook my head in disappointment.

"I see…" Desiderare said softly before snapping his fingers once in realization. "AH! Now I remember why you looked so familiar… you look just like him!"

I was utterly confused at this. Whom did I look like exactly?

"My apologies, you must be wondering what I'm talking about. You look just like this person that I've seen in another reality."

I processed this new piece of information, resulting in an idea to appear.

"Interesting… I guess if I look so much like this guy you speak of, I guess I could go by his name, assuming that there isn't one of him in the real world." I suggested as a small, sly smile formed on my face.

Desiderare chuckled and nodded.

"Very well… you can go by his name." he said, as if giving me his blessing. "Just keep your promise on completing the tarot deck."

I nodded as my smile grew.

Desiderare chuckled briefly before turning around to walk back into the bathroom. However, he stopped to say one last thing

"Oh, and do not worry about that man that was pulled in earlier, I already sent him back to his world. Until we meet again, Masamune Kira, and make sure to watch the Midnight Channel." he said before vanishing from view completely.

I took a deep breath before summoning my strength to get back onto my own two feet.

I couldn't believe what just happened to me with in an hour's span. I wound up in the mysterious Reflect Realm, gained unusual powers, and was tasked with finishing a tarot deck.

But the most surreal part was the fact that I now had a name to go by…

Masamune Kira…

I actually like how it sounds…

I felt Boreas' presence in my mind.

" Is what Desiderare say about you actually true? That you only joined me to ensure your own survival?" I asked out loud to my Persona.

_**I will not deny it. I joined thee to survive. For now, I shall work with thee. My power shall be at thy beckoning for that sole reason until thou are completed. Then I shall see if thou is truly worthy of my power**. _He admitted without hesitation_._

Well, at least he's honest…

I sighed before walking into the restroom, my right hand still clutching the tarot deck.

Who was Desiderare?

Why did he tell me all that stuff after attacking me?

Why did it seem like he knew more about me than he let on?

I sighed and shook my head. Now wasn't the time to drabble on such things in this world.

I stopped in front of the mirror, looking upon my reflection before I climbed into the mirror, the surface rippling as I made contact with it. Before too long, all presence of myself disappeared from the Reflect Realm as I returned back to the real world.

* * *

_**Final Thoughts: Cyan Room**_

Blazorna: *Head pops out of a television within an otherwise empty cyan room* Hello, and welcome to the Cyan Room, a realm that exists between fanfics and your mind. I would like to thank you all for taking the time to check out this story first off. I have only played P3:P a little bit, but never really gotten into the series until I came across P4:Golden. Now I gotten so hooked on it, I just had to do a fanfic!

Anyway, for those who are new to my stories, I want to point out that this story is part of a series called "Incursio Votum." Basically, it's a multi-crossover involving characters from many different forms of media, mainly anime and video games. However, there's nothing to fear, as this story is separate from the main storyline, as it is a side story, or alternate reality, take your pick.

Incursio Votum was created with the intentions to spark interest into lesser known anime or games, but lately, I decided to involve a few of the more popular ones to expand upon the experience.

The one thing about Incursio Votum that is consistent is the presence of a character named Masamune Kira. They may look the same, and even have the same name, but each one is a different character.

For one of the other stories, he's a clairvoyant that's a tad paranoid, and in another, he's anti-social, just to name a few.

I will apologize ahead of time for any inconsistencies with game canon, as I haven't beaten P4:Golden entirely yet. I have gone through the storyline and made that killer pay, but I feel like that there's still more to it… a lot more… Well, if there is, I want to find out on my own, so please don't tell me.

In regards to those wondering, I will be having the characters from P4:Golden, especially Rise, be part of the plot. However, this story will not follow the events of the game entirely, in order to spark interest in those who haven't played the game without giving away spoilers.

Now, for those who've been following the Incursio Votum series, you know the drill here. As for the newcomers, the Final Thoughts portion is an end of chapter segment, where characters of the story and myself talk about a question, though it usually devolves into random chaos, which I believe many will find hilarious. Usually that story's Kira shows up, and gets tormented for your enjoyment.

* hand comes out of television and points to a comatose Kira from the main storyline in a corner, who's face down in a puddle of his own blood, his left foot twitching slightly with a bowl of ramen spilled next to him.*

This Kira, who's from the main story, is a bit of a perverted idiot. He tried to score with Yukiko. And he was also very hungry. I think P4 fans can safely guess what happened afterwards… *shivers*

I am curious to hear your thoughts about the story, especially towards Kira and Boreas. I know some will have issues about Boreas being independent, but that's one of the many mysteries involving Kira. As for the fusion ability Kira has, do not worry, even though it'd be interesting to have him fusing with other Personas, it would be far too powerful, especially if he had the Wild Card ability as well. (He doesn't for the record, nor will be getting it.) Therefore, he is only restricted to only Boreas.

Well, I can go on, but I shall bring this edition of Final Thoughts: Cyan Room to a close. I hope you enjoyed your time here. Before you leave, I humbly request that you leave a review. Any and all feedback and constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated, as well as anyone pointing out any inconsistencies that I overlooked.

And if you have the time, feel free to check out the other entries of the Incursio Votum series. Perhaps you will find an interest in one of them.

Now, if you'll please excuse me, I must take my leave. I hope to see you again next time.

*retreats back into the television before a rabid chicken flies out, clucking loudly.*


End file.
